Overdue
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Cas has been waiting patiently for the latest book in his favorite series to be brought back to the library. It turns out the lanky teen in the Teens' Section might know.
**A/N: It's been awhile since I've posted anything and I found this lying in a folder. Fluff Friday for the win!**

Open Book

Cas stared at the gap on the shelf. He had been checking every day for two weeks to see if the person who checked out the latest book in the _Hunters_ series had returned it. Two weeks and one day later it was still not back. He frowned and read the spines of the previous books in the series just to make sure he hadn't missed it or someone had put the new one in the wrong spot. It still wasn't there.

In theory, he could blame Charlie for this. She had been babbling about the series forever, talking about the gay subtext and the online fandom. Eventually, he had caved and read the four books that were out within three days, a feat when each one was over four hundred pages. Cas was originally going to borrow Charlie's copy of _To Hell and Back_ , but she ended up going to some camp she had begged her parents into letting her go to before she could finished it and give it to him. She had texted him an apology, but he didn't mind too much, he could just check it out at the library.

He was wrong.

He had combed the teen section of the library in search of his book but came up empty. When he went up to ask the librarian at the circulation desk if they had not put it out yet she told him someone had come in earlier in the morning to check it out. With a downtrodden heart he slumped out of the library and started to count down the days until the book was due.

Now two weeks and one day later he was back and in the same situation. Unless, of course, the person _had_ already returned it and it just wasn't back on the shelf yet. He walked up to the circulation desk and his favorite librarian, Missouri, was scanning books back in. "Excuse me, has _To Hell and Back_ been returned yet?"

Missouri looked up from her task and smiled. "I can check for you sweetheart." She typed something quickly on the keyboard and frowned. "Sorry, but it's not back in yet. I put you down to be next in line for it when it does return."

Cas frowned. "Thank you anyway."

"Anytime dear."

He trudged back to the teen section in search of another book to tide him over until the new book was turned in. With the book being unavailable at the library he didn't have any other options to get a copy. Their small town didn't have a store that sold books and he didn't have a license so he could pick up a copy. Charlie was due back in three days, but if the book was returned before then he could have it finished by the time she came back and they could talk about it.

The teen section was decorated in vibrant colors and had giant pillows to lay on strung about. One boy was lounging on a pillow reading a thick novel, his boots absentmindedly kicking at the floor facing the windows. Cas skirted around him to skim through the other new releases. He recognized a few authors, but nothing struck his eye. The boy behind him continued to kick his boots against the floor. He turned around to face the boy. "Excuse me, but that is extremely distracting."

The boy made no recognition he could hear him. Cas lowered himself closer to the boy and noticed he had ear buds crammed in his ears. He tapped on the boy's shoulder and almost immediately regretted it when he saw Dean Winchester's unmistakable freckles and green eyes. Dean pulled an ear bud out and Cas could hear a screeching guitar solo. "Need anything? Cas, right?"

Cas bit his lower lip. He had arrived at the local high school after spring break, not leaving him a lot of time to make friends, except for Charlie. He had known of Dean Winchester by the end of his first day, but he never thought the other boy knew him. They were in the same grade, but hadn't shared any classes and it was too late for Cas to join anything. Not mention his crush for the other boy. "Um, I don't know if you are aware, but you were kicking your boots along with the beat."

Dean looked back at his boots as if they would give him an answer. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know I was doing that."

"It's alright."

"It happens. Do you need me to move?"

"It's fine. The book I want is still checked out."

Dean rolled over and sat up. "What book is it?"

Cas glanced and the cover of Dean's book and his heart fluttered. "That one, _To Hell and Back_."

He grinned and scooted closer. "Really? You read the _Hunters_ series too. These are best."

"I know, that's why I've been desperate to get my hands on a copy. Charlie was supposed to let me borrow her copy, but she left on short notice, so I've been waiting."

"Sorry. It's been a bit hard finding time to read in between shifts at my uncle's garage and chaffering Sammy around. These books are so big, ya know. And I'm not the fastest reader to begin with."

Cas leaned against the bookshelf. "That's alright. You do know it's overdue?"

"How do you know?"

Cas blushed. "I've checked every day for the past two weeks and one day waiting for it to be returned. I'm sure Missouri is tired of seeing me."

"Naw, she probably isn't. I'm surprise she didn't remind me last week. Who's your favorite character?"

"I'm fond of Oliver. Ever since his introduction in _Fallen Angels_ I've felt they really expanded on his character. It's also nice to find a queer character in teen books."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Oliver's pretty cool, but James is BAMF. Ever since _Brothers in Arms_ I've felt a connection, ya know?

Cas nodded. "Charlie likes James too, but she's more of a fan of Olives."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed together. "Olives?"

"Yes, it is apparently the ship name for James and Oliver. I'm not as passionate about it as Charlie, but I would like to see it them get together in the new book."

"Hey Dean, you ready to go?" A gangly teen popped up from behind a bookshelf and walked into the teen section.

"Yeah Sammy, just give me a minute." Dean turned back to Cas. "I've gotta take my baby bro home, but I'll be returning the book tomorrow afternoon; I should be done by then. If you wanna get it and maybe hang out too."

Cas beamed. "I'd like that."

Dean smiled. "Sure. I'll see you later then." He left and Cas plopped down in the bean bag chair. Two weeks and one day. He could wait just one more.


End file.
